


The Most Fiery Sun, Setting Over a Massive Sandstorm

by knifeblythe



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, hgggg, my names lapis, no prob bob, no swears this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeblythe/pseuds/knifeblythe
Summary: Star thinks Janna's eyes are gorgeous. Janna disagrees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another anon on tumblr convinced me to write janstar again (like it was hard)  
> ok 1. i am not poetic and will probably never be better than john keats ever, 2. i had, 'can you feel the love tonight' left on repeat, which is probs why this is super mushy. also im extra gay today (can you tell)

“You know, you have beautiful eyes.”

Janna froze, completely caught off-guard. She forced a laugh, “W-what?” Surely she’d misheard her.

Star grinned, bright and shining. “Your eyes, they’re so pretty. I could stare into them for _ages_ and not get bored.” She frowned to herself, “Wait. That’s not weird, right?”

“They’re just… brown y’know…” Janna mumbled, pulling at her beanie.

“No, they’re not!” Star nudges her with a pout, “Look, you’ve seen them, but you’ve never really _seen_ them.”

A laugh filled with scepticism. “Alright babe.”

“I’m serious! They’re like the sweetest, warmest chocolate chip cookies - freshly baked and out of the oven. O-or, the most fiery sun, setting over a massive sandstorm! And the way they glitter when you’re excited, or feeling mischievous or _both_ is really… pleasant… And especially when they’re… yeah like that, I can’t help but feel more than at home with you.”

Oh boy. Janna was utterly dumbstruck. Really, she was surprised any one could turn something so _boring_ into something so beautiful. Then again, it was Star. She stammered incoherently, trying to figure out a way to reply but failed. Her mind was slowly overheating.

Star blushed, staring intently at her feet. “I mean I’m no John Keiths, but that’s just how I feel and –“

Janna pulled her into a warm hug, not bothering to correct her. “You’re such a dork. And thanks.”

“No prob, bob.” Star murmured back, standing on her toes to plant a kiss on her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i think this is the first fanfic i've written w/o any swears. applauding myself.  
> (doesthismeanthenextwillbesmutlol#kidding)


End file.
